


Love Sick

by Kitty_is_not_on_fire



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Broken haruka nanase, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Tachibana Makoto, Yandere, Yandere Tachibana Makoto, insane makoto tachibana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_is_not_on_fire/pseuds/Kitty_is_not_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru stiffened in my arms as i held a little rag to his mouth and nose, i kissed his neck with gentle touches of my lips, licking softly, "Dont worry haru, i'm going to fix everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haruka's POV

I stared out at the glassy pool water, stripping quickly, the silvery moonlight shone on the still blue water. I could barely hear Makoto's protests as i remove my clothing, my attention on that paradise, that beautiful peacefulness the water presents.I dived into the cool, soothing water, swimming gear present as always. I lose myself in the feeling, smiling softly and blissfully as it slides over my skin, fitting me like a glove.

I surface at the other end, going in for another lap. I bring my head up at the other end, running a hand through my wet hair at i look up at makoto's smiling face. "Haru, time to get out don't you think?" 

i look up at him, frowning slightly, "But i only just got in..." He smiles sympathetically, "Haru, it's late, come on, you need to get out." I sigh, lifting myself out, he has my clothes folded up neatly in his arms. I feel water droplets run down in rivulets on my chest, defining muscles as i shake my head out, dispersing as much water as i can. He laughs, "H-Haru! You're gonna make me all wet!"

I look at him, "Sorry Mako..." i hold out my hand for my shirt which he hands over, i put it on and it sticks to my chest, more of a white body paint than a shirt. I see makoto get a light blush as i pull on my trousers, "Haru, here, take my jacket, you'll get a cold otherwise."

I look at him and take the offered jacket, not saying anything as i zip it up. 

We start walking out, him chatting happily as we walk to my house, "Hey haru?" i nod, absent minded, "Hmmm?" I hear the smile in his words, "Do you like anyone?" I keep walking, not paying any mind to the question, "Of course, i like nagisa, you, rin, why?"

He shakes his head softly, "No haru, do you have a crush on anyone?" I keep walking, he gets a little bit closer to me, "I wouldn't know." He raises an eyebrow, "You wouldn't know? What does that mean?" I look at him, "I've never had one before, how would i know if i had one now?" He sighs as we walk into my home, "Do you have any really strong feelings for anyone?" 

I look up at him as i open my front door, unlocked as always, "Well..." He puts his hand on my shoulder, "Have a think about it Haru, it's not like i'm forcing you to tell me~!" He laughs and i take off the jacket, "What do you want for dinner Haru?" I walk to the bathroom, "Mackerel." I hear him laugh again, "Okay then haru, i am surprised you're not a mackerel yourself yet!"

i start running the bath, stripping apart from my swimming trunks and getting in.

~

Makoto's POV

I smile, biting my lip as i fry the mackerel just the way Haru likes it. I place it on a plate, adding steamed rice and egg on in perfect portions. "Haru, dinners done~!" I call for him, but he doesn't reply. I sigh, "Oh haru, what will i do with you?" i walk into the bathroom and see him, eyes closed and sitting in lukewarm bathwater, "Haru, come on, dinner's ready."

He looks up at me, his adorable face neutral like usual, "Can't i eat in here?" I gasp, mortified, "You can't eat in the bath haru!" He sighs and stands, dripping wet and walking to the dining room where the food is. I watch him, biting my lip and keeping myself in check, wanting to touch him, kiss him, fuck him.

i shake my head, "Haru, you need to dry yourself." I grab a blue towel for him, walking into the dining room and putting it on his shoulders, "Huh? Oh, i am usually dry by the time i eat..." I chuckle, he is too cute, "Okay Haru."

I sit across from him and watch him start eating, enjoying the fish myself, "Mako, remember what you asked earlier?" I tense but smile, butterflies coming into my stomach as he speaks, "With a crush? Yes i do Haru, why? Did you decide~?" He nods, continuing to eat calmly as i wait in anticipation.

"I decided, i like Rin."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"With a crush? Yes i do Haru, why? Did you decide~?" He nods, continuing to eat calmly as i wait in anticipation.

"I decided, i like Rin."

\-----------------------------

Haru's POV

i keep eating, calm, "How did you figure that out haru?" i shrug, "I was thinking about what i feel when i see him, compared to what i feel when i am around others. This is really nice mako." He smiles stiffly, "Thank you, and you don't feel like that for anyone else?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so." Makoto stands and i look up at him, he heads for the door, "Sorry haru, i just remembered that i have a little errand to run, okay? I'll be back soon." I watch him leave, going back to eating, "Okay mako." 

I finish my food and stand, walking to my bedroom and going to sleep, turning off all my lights and changing into new swimming trunks.

~

Makoto's POV

I step back into Haru's house several hours later; the sun's almost up as I sit down in Haru's room, watching his sleep. My eyes catch a silver key next to him, but I leave it be and begin packing his things. I sigh, breathing in and out calmly and recompose myself once the bag is filled and sit on a chair in the corner of his room. My blood spattered jacket is hidden away in the bag as I pretend to sleep, knowing exactly when he will wake.

I smile softly as i hear him shift, i see him reach for the mysterious key through half closed eyes. I watch him tuck it into his swimming trunks and am satisfied i know where it is. "Good morning Haru."

He looks over at me, surprise showing in those beautifully expressive eyes, "Makoto?" i smile innocently, "Sorry, my errand ran late and your house was closer, i hope you don't mind..."

He sits up and stretches, "Why didn't you use the sofa? Or get in the bed with me?" My heart flutters at his suggestion of sharing a bed, "I guess I didn't think of it." I scratch the back of my neck in practised embarrassment, making blood come to my cheeks.

He walks to his wardrobe and i look down at the duffel bag filled with his things, "I think i know why you like Rin now..." I get a distant look in my eye as i think of Rin, getting angry. Why did he have to choose Rin instead of me? He put me in this situation, I hope he comes to understand that. "Huh? Okay..." I nod, standing and getting out a little baggie from my trousers. I remove a chloroform soaked rag from inside, only the softest of material for my Haru.

"I just wasn't careful enough." I walk up to him, sliding an arm around him, holding him immobile as i press the smooth cloth over his nose and mouth. He felt so nice against me, and I hope he comes to love this sensation as much as I do. "M-makoto what are you-" He struggles and i whisper in his ear, "Shh haru, just go to sleep, i am going to fix everything okay? It's all going to be alright..."

He starts going limp, breathing evening out as his eyes close. I smile, "Just like that haru, good. Trust me, yeah? I'm going to fix everything okay?" He slumps in my arms and i put him down on the bed, getting out an outfit for him from the wardrobe and dressing him quickly, caressing his milky cheek gently, "Oh haru, you're so cute..."

I pick up the duffel bag, taking him into my arms and carrying him out and taking him to an abandoned beach house far from town i have been working on and fixing up for the past month, just for him. I place him carefully on a plush, comfortable bed. Only the best for my Haru.

I tie his hands to the posts, making sure that they are tight, but not tight enough to hurt, "I'm sorry, Haru, but this is the only way to fix it. You won't think you love Rin anymore after this. You'll love me. You'll only need me, just like you're supposed to." I smile softly and talk to your sleeping face, caressing your porcelain cheek lovingly, "You want that, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"I'm sorry, Haru, but this is the only way to fix it. You won't think you love Rin anymore after this. You'll love me. You'll only need me, just like you're supposed to." I smile softly and talk to your sleeping face, caressing your porcelain cheek lovingly, "You want that, right?"

\-----------------------

Makoto's POV

He only sleeps, his face calm and i chuckle, "So pretty~" i look through his pockets, eventually finding the little key on the crotch of his swimming trunks. i blush as my hand takes it, "Sorry about that, Haru. But this needs to stay with me." I put it in my own pocket, making sure it says, "Now, I'm going to cook some breakfast. Mackerel? Well, of course mackerel. It's your favorite. How about mackerel, egg, and rice? Would you like that?" I smile sweetly and hum as head to the kitchen, beginning to cook the aforementioned meal.

About an hour later i walk back in, carrying a tray of food, "Haru?" 

Haru's POV

I am looking at the ceiling through drugged, hazy eyes when i hear him, i see makoto walk towards my through fogged, slow vision, "Hey haru, how are you feeling?" He smiles and sits me up, putting the tray on my lap. I hunch over, every muscle lax and malleable, my body's complacent, bending to his will. He smiles softly and sits next to me, taking the tray into his lap instead. He tilts my chin up, supporting my head gently, turning it to look at him, "I made you some food haru, are you hungry?"

The smell of mackerel makes my stomach growl and he smiles, "I'll take that as a yes then~!" He starts cutting up the fish into small, bitesize pieces. He puts a piece on his fork and places it at my lips, "Open up for me haru." 

I slowly open my mouth, my drugged mind only seeing your face, and registering your face as something safe. He feeds me slowly, letting me chew and swallow properly, "Do you like it haru?" I nod, continuing to eat as the fog in my brain clears.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it, okay? I'll make sure everything is fixed." I look at him, confused, "H-huh?" He smiles, tilting his head, "You think you like Rin, and I have to fix that, okay?" He holds up another bite of the mackerel, "Come on. You need your breakfast." 

I move my head out of your grip, "E-Excuse me?" He looks at me, surprised before he visibly relaxes and smiles comfortingly, "Im going to fix it haru, you dont have to worry." I gulp, looking down and seeing that i am tied up, "W-why am i strapped t-to the bed?" 

He looks at me, that same, familiar smile on his face, "So you don't panic and try to run away, of course. I'll untie you when you're calm and we've talked." My eyes widen and i scoot back a little, "M-Makoto..." He sets the tray aside, leaning forward and taking my face in his hands, "Shh, Haru. It's okay. There's no need to be afraid. It's me, and I'm always going to protect you." 

I back away from him, removing myself from his hands and whimper quietly, trying to bring my knees to my chest as my eyes look at him, seeing him a whole new light as the reality sets in.

Makoto's POV

I watch Haru's shrinking form, hurt. i sigh and put the tray back on my lap, "Can i continue feeding you haru? You need to eat." He looks away, "M-mako..."

I smile comfortingly at him, trying to make him feel safe, secure, "Yes Haru? What do you need?" He looks at me, those blue eyes looking into my soul, "Untie me, please." I sigh, looking at him, "I can't do that yet Haru. You need to calm down first-" "B-But i am calm!" i lean forward, caressing his soft, smooth cheek, feeling him shiver under my touch before checking his pulse. 

"You're heart's beating too fast for you to be calm haru." He whimpers, looking down as my hand, "P-please mako..." I sigh, not wanting to scare my haru anymore. I untie him slowly, "Just don't run okay? Let me explain."

I watch as he immediately curls in on himself, looking up at me timidly, fear in his eyes. I smile softly, giving him as much space as he needs, " It's okay, Haru. I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed to fix my mistake. I wasn't careful enough, I didn't watch over you enough, and now you think you like Rin. You've just confused your feelings, and it's okay. I forgive you." 

I hear a small whimper escape him as he looks down at his toes, i get a little closer, "See? I don't want to hurt you, Haru. You don't have to be afraid of me." I reach out and touch his cheek gently, keeping it brief and light. 

I watch as white teeth bite into his pink, plump lip to stop noises from coming out, i listen as one escapes, another whimper falling from that mouth as his skin heats under where i touch. I smile, noticing how he doesn't flinch and i pull that pretty lip from teeth, "It's alright, Haru. I have you. You're safe with me." 

I feel shivers running down his body from my continued touch, i watch the physical struggle as he keeps from leaning into my touch, years of doing so making it difficult to reject. I smile, running my hand over to his forehead, "It's okay haru, you'll love me eventually~"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

I feel shivers running down his body from my continued touch, i watch the physical struggle as he keeps from leaning into my touch, years of doing so making it difficult to reject. I smile, running my hand over to his forehead, "It's okay haru, you'll love me eventually~"

\------------------------

Makoto's POV

i frown slightly as i feel haru's hot skin under my fingertips, "Do you feel sick, Haru? You're heating up, but it doesn't feel like a fever." i get closer to him, worried and intrigued, "I can run you a bath haru? Or we can go to the ocean if you would like?" 

He sucks that lip back into his mouth and my eyes trace his mouth, wanting to that myself, "Mmmm...Ocean..." He leans into my touch, a direct contrast to what he was like before, i watch him intently, "Sound nice...mako..." I chuckle and relax, what was i thinking? I love haru, and of course he likes me too, because we're meant to be together, forever. 

I keep my voice light, gentle as to not scare my pretty haru. "We can go swimming, Haru. If that's what you want." i caress his cheek with my thumb, he smiles dopily, almost in a drugged state. I look at him, then back at the food i gave him, i might have put a little too much in...

My eyes fall to his crotch and i see his member getting stiff, i lick my lips in anticipation. I stand, holding my hand out to haru, bless his heart, he stares at the offered hand and whimpers at the loss of contact. I smile kindly at him, "Let me help you haru, i don't want you to be weak from your little nap."

He just stares at the hand before nuzzling into it, i shake my head, amused by his antics as i look down at his hardness, "Haru~?" He squeezes his thighs together, whining. I lean down, putting my cool forehead against his hot one, "Do you want some help with that, haru?" He starts panting, looking into my eyes with his half lidded ones, "H-help? N-no mako...i-i can do i-it..." 

I pout, "Okay haru...Well, call me if you need me haru, okay?" i reluctantly reach for the tray of half eaten food, walking out to the kitchen to clear up. 

Haru's POV

I whine, my mind a hazed, drugged, horny mess as i reach between my legs, tracing my hard member through skin tight trunks as beads of pearly white precum gather on my tip, creating a damp spot on the trunks. I moan as i take them off clumsily, I open my eyes blearily, my mind having changed the room i am in to my own, helping me cope with being here.

I rub the head of my cock, playing with the slit, i moan loudly, my voice high and pleasure filled. I start to pump, just wanting release in the fastest way possible. My mind is a white, blank haze. A certain redhead appears as i pump, my mind distorting him into various positions; him sucking me, playing with my chest, filling me, toying with my body.

I cum into my palm with a cry, my back arching as i release. I whine as my erection stays, refusing to leave. A few tears gather in my eyes as i touch my too sensitive member, "A-Ah!" I pant as i lay on my back, not wanting to touch the oversensitive flesh as it twitches, demanding attention that i am refusing to give it.

A knock sounds at the door and i look over, makoto's smiling, blushing face peeking in, "Haru? I was just letting you know that I've cleaned up, so you can come out of your room now, if you'd like." I whimper as my tip starts to weep, still hard and wanting. 

Makoto's POV

I step in all the way, hard and ready as i look at my haru, flushed, panting, helplessly aroused. I keep my distance, wanting him to call for me, ask me, need me. I smile, playing on his poor, foggy mind, "Are you sure you don't want help, Haru? I can satisfy you." He whines, grinding into open air, his head lolls to the side, looking at me with lust filled hazy eyes. 

I step towards him, reaching out and touching a pink, flushed cheek. I keep my voice familiar, comforting, "Just let me help you. You'll feel better, I promise." He whimpers, leaning into the simple touch and panting like a dog in heat, "See? You like my touch. I'll take care of you, you just have to let me." 

He looks up at me, blinking slowly, "I-It's embarrassing m-mako..." I move teasing fingertips down his neck, to his collarbone, "It's not embarrassing, Haru. It's just me, and you shouldn't feel embarrassed around me. I'll always take care of you, no matter what it is you need." 

He presses up into my hand, "B-but it makes me f-feel dirty mako..." He presses his thighs together, presumably looking for friction, it only pushes up his sweet little member, making it bob attractively. I lick my lips, "It's not dirty, darling. It's natural, and i am going to take care of it for you, just like you want me to." I trace my hand down lower, my fingers tracing over your chest and to your navel, my eyes getting darker. "Just ask me darling." 

He moans, arching up into my touch, his back making a perfect little bow. "B-but it's ah~!" I go a little lower, rubbing at his pelvic bones. He moans louder, effectively stopping any other words from leaving that mouth of his, "Ask me Haru." 

My hand goes back up, travelling over his chest. He pants, getting back a little control, "W-why~?" I smile softly, "Because you need to know it's me you're asking. Because you don't get things you don't ask for. Because I want you to say my name when you sound like this." My thumb runs over a hardened pink bud, he moans again, the sound making me smile more, "A-ah.....R-Mako.."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

"Because you need to know it's me you're asking. Because you don't get things you don't ask for. Because I want you to say my name when you sound like this." My thumb runs over a hardened pink bud, he moans again, the sound making me smile more, "A-ah.....R-Mako.."

\----------------------

Makoto's POV

I pause, looking at haru's face, having caught the R sound. I press harder into his skin, twisting the bud, my anger growing as i roll the quickly reddening nub between harsh fingertips, "Ask me." He whines, writhing under the rough touch, "M-Mako..." He presses those milky white thighs together again, his eyes closing.

I sigh, and pull completely away from his body, "I guess I'm not being clear enough. You do not get what you do not ask for. I want to help you, Haru, but I need you to ask me to." I whimpers from the lost contact, my eyes tracing his pleasure driven face, "O-oh mako....p-play with me~"

I smile down at him and get onto the bed beside him, "There we go, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I put my lips to his chest, licking a deliciously sweet nipple, my hand dragging up his thigh towards his shaft. He whines and arches into my touch, "O-oh~!"

I start to suck on one pink bud, one hand massaging the other, while I take his cock in my other hand, pumping lightly. He shivers, moaning, his voice is shaky and trembling, his cock leaks and drips in my hands, i can tell he is about to cum.

I smirk and suddenly bite his nipple, pulling it between my teeth, the other pinched between my fingers, but to contrast the pain his your chest, I pump him faster, occasionally running my thumb over the leaking slit.

He cums on my hand, whining and whimpering, "Hnnnggggg~!"

I smirk and pull myself away, licking up the mess on my hand and enjoying the sweet flavour, "Who do you think of when you play with yourself, Haru?" I look down at him as he pants, smiling dopily in the afterglow of his orgasm, "Nnng~" I sigh and smile, reaching up to brush the hair from his face before I lean down and kissing his forehead, "I guess that can wait for later, I don't want to scare you."

He whines, going limp as his cock comes easily back to life, getting hard again as he whimpers. I notice and look down and laugh softly, "Again, Haru? You'll get oversensitized, and it may hurt if I help you again." I think to myself, that next time i won't put as much of the happy liquid in as i did today, seeing how much my pretty Haru is affected by it.

"I-I know...I-it's so h-hard though..." I smile and move down, giving his beautifully delectable cock a tentative lick to the head. He whines, little drops of precum immediately appearing, "O-oh~!" I put the flat of my tongue on the slit and give it a long, slow lick, smiling. 

He moans, "A-ah I-I can't..." He starts panting, moaning, "i-i'm gonna c-cum~" I smirk and take my time, slowly dragging my tongue up the underside of his cock. He cums onto my face, only a little getting into my mouth, my face and hair getting coated with it. I chuckle and take off my shirt, wiping the white liquid off as best i can. He pants and looks at me, "M-mako...S-sorry...."

I smile up at him, putting a reassuring hand on his thigh, "It's fine. I don't mind because it's you." I feel myself tight against my shorts, and it's uncomfortable, but I have to worry about haru first right now, I could wait a little longer, once I got my answers from him.

He whines, cock staying limp as he sits up, "O-okay..."

I smile, my anger now coming back, and I reach out to grab his chin, forcing him to look at me, i apply just enough pressure to make it a warning, "Now Haru, I have a question, and I want you to answer truthfully. If you lie to me, I'm going to get very, very angry. Can you do that? Tell me the truth?" He bites his lip, looking at me, nervous eyes staring at my own, "I-I...mako..." He whines, tensing under my grip.

I keep my smile on, keeping my face warm, "Shh, it's okay. It's an easy question. Who do you think about when you please yourself?" He looks panicked, "I-I...I don't know m-mako..."

My grip tightens and I bring his face closer, my smile dropping, "You're lying to me, Haru." I see him struggle and panic, "N-no mako...m-my mind just g-goes white!" My eyes harden and my voice goes cold, "Really? Because I could have sworn that when I started touching you, you were about to say a name that started with an R. Now I know everyone that you know, I made sure of it, and there are only four people with names that start with R, and two of them are my younger siblings. Now tell me, who were you about to say?" My grip gradually gets harder on his delicate little chin. 

Haru's POV

I whine, trembling in Makoto's touch, "M-makoto...You're scaring me..." I try to get away, my chin hurting from his grip. He holds me tight, not letting me pull away, he relaxes his grip slightly, looking at me expectantly. "I-I cant h-help it...." I look away from his hard stare, "Y-you asked me i-if i liked someone...s-so my mind gave me someone t-to like...." 

He lets me go and i move away a little, out of his reach, a hurt look takes over his face, "But why did it have to be Rin? Why couldn't it be me?" I gulp as i look at him, "Y-you're my best f-friend..." I neglect to include the heavy 'was' in that sentence.

"I want to be more than your best friend. I want to be your everything. Because you're mine, and you always have been." He pulls back, giving me a bit more space, almost as if he is trying to make himself seem smaller. I wince, feeling bad as i lift my knees to my chest, "W-well..."

He sighs, standing, not looking at me as he walks to the door, "I'll be in the shower, then we can go swimming, alright? The ocean is quite close, i made sure..." He walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I look down at my knees, saddened, "M-mako is insane...he's going to kill me..."

~

He stays in the shower for a couple hours, once getting out and coming into my room in swim trunks, his smile returned, "Haru?" i am sleeping, curled up on my side. My hole is bared because of the way i am laying on the bed, my knees to my chest.

He swallows, eyes roaming my body as he composes himself, walking close to me. He gently shakes my shoulder, leaning down to kiss my cheek, "Haru? Darling, it's time to wake up~"

i whine, screwing my body into a tighter ball, effectively showing more of my pink hole, "Hnnnng..." I try to get back to sleep, ignoring his touch as i keep my eyes closed.

He smiles, biting his lip as he lets himself indulge in a touch, resting a warm, soft hand on my his and rubbing a thumb across my ass. He looks at me hungrily, eyes on the little pink pucker resting between my cheeks as an idea enters his head.

My eyes pop open immediately and i squirm to get away from that hand, my body still easily excited, presumably for the near future. I feel his pull back, keeping his hands away from my body, "It's time to wake up, Haru. We're going to go swimming, remember? Would you still like that?" I look up at him, quickly covering myself, "I want some clothes..."

He nods, smiling softly as he walks over to the chest of drawers, the clothes i got for you folded neatly inside, "What do you want to wear today, darling?" I gulp, keeping myself covered, "Something t-that covers me...a-anything..." He nods and i watch as he pulls out a swimsuit, shorts and a shirt, bringing them to me and sitting them on the bed beside me, "Is that okay haru?"

I pull the swimsuit on straight away, looking up at him, more relaxed now i am clothed, "Where...Where is my key makoto?" He smiles fondly at me, "I have it safe with me. What is it for?" I gulp and look away from him, "i-i...i just n-need it mako..."

He hums in thought, "Okay, I'll give it to you. Just tell me, does it have anything at all to do with Rin?" I shake my head, puzzled, "No, it doesn't have anything to do with rin mako...i-i just need it...."

He nods and gestures to the clothes laid out for me, "Alright, you get dressed and meet me in the living room, and I'll get the key for you." He smiles and turns away, heading out the door. I watch him leave, nervous as i dress quickly.

I walk to the living room, stepping in cautiously. My key is on the table in front of makoto and i gulp, he hasn't turned around yet. I quickly grab my key, tucking it into my swimming trunks. He sits still, watching me as i grab it. I watch him out of the corner of my eye, he stands and smiles, "Do you feel better now my darling?" I tense at the pet name as he walks towards me, "C-can i go h-home...I w-wanna go home..." He stops for a moment and then continues towards me, sliding his arms around my waist and holding me close.

"You can't baby, I am going to take care of you here, where i can protect you and take care of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"You can't baby, I am going to take care of you here, where i can protect you and take care of you."

\----------------------

Haru's POV

i look straight ahead, gulping as his hands lay on my hips, "I-I need some things m-makoto...f-from my house..." He smiles, reaching up and caressing my cheek, "Thats fine baby, I can go get it for you." I turn my head away from his hand, "I-It's embarrassing makoto..." 

He smiles wider from behind me, "You're so cute baby. Okay, I'll take you there to get your things, but, you have to promise not to run away from me, okay? I will chase you if you do, but i dont want to cause a scene."

I bite my lip, gulping and nodding submissively, "O-okay..." He kisses my neck gently, threading his fingers through mine, he takes it and leads me towards the door, unlocking the heavy lock, "It's okay Haru, I'll keep you safe." I look at his back, scared out of my mind. I keep my face neutral as my heart pounds, i walk with him, acting like a trained dog, like his pet. 

He opens the door, leading me out, the blue ocean spreads out in front of us. He locks the door behind me, "It's quite the walk, do you want me to carry you?" I bite my lip as I realise I forgot my shoes, "N-no...I am fine..." I start walking, my eyes on the floor. He walks beside me, hand gripping my own loosely, leading me through the forest area that hides the house from the main road. 

I feel his eyes on my head, smiling at me, "You're being so well-behaved for me Haru, you're such a good boy." I dont respond, nodding silently as we walk, my feet bare of jagged concrete. After a little while we get to my home. He picks the lock, showing off, "I'll wait here, alright? You go and pack whatever you want." 

I nod, walking into my home, scared at the ease in which you picked the lock. I run to my room, getting out a silver, pad locked case. I sigh and collect some shoes, placing them on my sore, reddened and blistering feet. I gulp and walk to the door, back to him. I meet his eyes with dulled blue ones, "Done."

He looks at the case, surprise showing on his face, "Are you sure haru? I can carry more than that little case." I shake my head slowly, "This is all, you have my other things at that house already so there's little left." He smiles, nodding and leaning down to kiss my forehead, "Okay then haru, is there anywhere you would like to go? I need to get you a few things before we go back." I shake my head again, "N-no...I just want to sleep..."

He nods sympathetically, taking my free hand again, "Let's go to the store, then we can go home, I need to get more mackerel for my pretty haru right?" He chuckles, leaning down to kiss my nose. I grimace as he does. I look away immediately, making sure my case is secure as he chuckles again, leading me away. 

We arrive at the shop and he turns to me, taking my chin delicately in his hand, "Now haru, i want you to wait here for me okay?" He then leaves me outside, expecting me to wait like a trained dog. He walks into the shop, smiling blissfully. I turn immediately, walking away, scared. 

Makoto's POV

I smile as i walk out, holding a few bags filled with goodies that i just know my pretty little haru will love. I freeze as i look around, "Haru?" I spot his figure, almost out of sight. I growl, my smile dropping with the peasant attitude, I make a start for him, angry that he tried to run, I stay quiet, making sure not to alert haru to my presence.

He just keeps going, calmly walking, as if nothing is wrong. He has a slight limp but i can tend to that later. I reach out, grabbing that pale arm roughly as i spin him around, "Haru!" 

He looks up at me with innocent blue eyes, "Oh, hey mako." I relax slightly, now that i know he is safe, "I told you to wait." He looks down submissively, sucking on his lip and looking like a guilty puppy, "I'm sorry makoto, i didnt mean to upset you..." I sigh, relaxing and loosening my grip slightly, "You scared me, I thought you were running away, I thought i was going to have to make a scene baby." 

He tilts his head up at me, that neutral expression in place, "Why would i do that?" I look down at him, confusion replacing anger, "You walked away when i told you to wait, why did you walk away?"He looks me dead on, "I needed a walk." I raise an eyebrow, "And you couldn't have waited for me?" He keeps eye contact, blue eyes having lost that shine i loved so much, "I-I had things to think about..." I smile, relieved as my mind fills in the blanks, "Oh, you had to have some private time huh haru? That's fine baby, lets go home yeah? You can nap and I'll make you your favourite~" He nod, biting on that pink lip as i lead him back home, back to our home. 

I hum as we walk, playing with his hand, happy and cheerful. He tugs his hand away, "N-no..." I let him slide his hand out of my grip, looking back at him, " So I was thinking that I could get us both bikes so this walk isn't as bad. Would you like that?" He shrugs, "I-I dont mind..." I smile and walk slower for him, so we can walk side by side, "What colour do you want? I'm going to get a green one, so I should get you a different colour." He speaks quietly, slowly, "B-blue....i want blue..." His eyes are still on the ground and i frown slightly, seeing his tense shoulders. He is scared. 

I look at his slumped form, concerned, "Are you okay, Haru? I mean, you don't have to get a different colour bike if you want a green one too." His voice trembles as he speaks, "I-I don't want a bike makoto...I-I just w-wanna sleep..." I smile softly, "You can sleep, Haru. As soon as we get home, you can go to sleep and i will make you a nice hot meal." He sniffles, nodding slightly, "O-okay...L-let's go..." He turns around, leading me to his old house, keeping that silver case is a tight deathgrip. I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, my hand sliding down his arm to his hand as i softly tug him my way, the right way, "Our home haru."

He nods, looking back at the ground submissively, "O-oh...i forgot..." I lead him and he follows, i feel the corner of the case hit my calf and i grimace, but know it was an accident, because haru would never want to hurt me. 

He removes his hand from my grip, continuing to walk. I look at him, slightly hurt, "Dont you want to hold my hand haru?"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

He looks up at me, tear tracks staining his pretty face. He starts sobbing again and crawls towards me, hiccuping from the sobs, "M-mako...M-m-makotooooo..." He whines, opening his arms and reaching for me.

\------------------

Makoto's POV

I coo immediately taking him into my arms to soothe my precious baby. He's reaching for me and he needs me and he's mine. "Oh, shh, Haru. Shh, I have you. I have you. Everything's going to be just fine." I sit on the bed and start rocking him back and forth, holding him close to my chest, "Don't worry, Haru. I'm here for you." He cries in my arms, his chest shaking with the force of his sobs, "M-m-mako...makoooooo...." He calms down and i smile, rubbing his back, "Mmmm...makooo..." He wipes his eyes and nuzzle into my neck, needily clinging to me. "My f-feet hurt m-mako....t-they hurt a-and I'm hungry a-and I wanna b-bath a-and I wanna b-be played w-with mako...P-please..." He looks up at me with big, red rimmed blue eyes and i smile gently, kissing his hot forehead. "Of course, Haru. I'll take good care of you. You trust me to take care of you, don't you?" I bring the food tray closer, picking up a small bite and holding it to his mouth, "Let's get you fed first, and then you can have a bath and I'll clean you up, and then I'll play with your body." 

He whines, placent and tired as he opens his mouth for me, "Y-yes mako..." He eats like a good boy, eventually smiling as i feed him.

I keep feeding him the small bites of food, keeping a comforting smile on my face. My mind spins one hundred miles a minute, the possibility of using isolation whenever he's fighting against me planting itself in my brain, "Do you like it? I tried to make it perfect for you." He nods slowly, leaning back into my chest and closing his tired eyes. I smile down at him, he looks like an angel...my angel...

I stand, holding him in my arms, firmly pressed against my chest. I take my little angel to the bathroom, setting him softly on the counter while i run hot water into the bath, "Now, I want you to keep your feet out of the bath water, okay? I'll clean and bandage them up separately." He whimpers, "B-but...but I-I just w-want them t-to stop hurting mako...w-wont this help?" He watches me with wide, doe like eyes, "Please..."

I look at the water as it steams and fills the white tub, i turn and look at him, my face softening, "Oh, Haru. Fine, you can put your feet under the water. I just don't want them to sting too badly." His expression returns to 'normal', to exactly how it used to be around me. "Can i get in now?" His eyes are fogged slightly, and he isnt looking at me with fear, but neither with need or love. 

I stand and pick him up, gently placing him in the water. It takes a bit of time, i make sure that he doesnt get burnt. He relaxes and smiles softly, removing his shirt. "Aren't you going to leave?" I pause, surprised at his question. His behavour is off but i look away, a slight frown on my face, "I mean, if that's what you want..." I hear him tilt his head, "Why wouldn't i mako? I mean, its not like you would be doing anything." He looks around and at me, i see his pretty chest out of the corner of my eye, "Why are we here again mako? i cant remember..." 

I turn away, lying easily, angry because I was back to square one, and I wanted that needy Haru back, or at least a Haru that would let me do as I pleased, "Rin was being troublesome, so I brought you here until he calmed down. I was about to go check to see if it was okay to go back to your place." 

I hear him start washing, "Oh? Is he okay? What happened with Nagisa and Rei?" I hear the water slosh as he struggles with the zip on his trousers, he gasps as it gets caught on the trunks. "Ah!" I place a fake smile on my face as i turn to him, getting down on my knees to fix his zipper problem, "I asked them if they wanted to come too, but they already had other plans." I stand up and look down at him, so pretty, "You have to be more careful. You don't have to rush to get your pants off to get in the tub." I smile comfortingly and walk out the door, the smile dropping when I'm out of sight. 

His voice echos out of the room after me, "Thanks mako!" I sigh and go into the kitchen, there was only so many ways to release my anger without being messy, so I pick up the knife I used for dinner and stab it into the cutting board, splintering the wood, "I either need to force Haru to love me, or get rid of Rin. But if I get rid of Rin while Haru thinks he loves him, he'll be sad. I need to make Haru love me first. He needs to depend only on me."

I sigh, forcing myself to relax, "I can't scare Haru. Scaring Haru makes Haru go back to a safe place. But maybe if I scare Haru and isolate him, where I'm the only one he ever has contact with, where I'm the only safe thing he knows, where I'm the only one who can love him, then he'll learn to love me."

I nod, biting my lip, "I'll just... I'll keep him locked in his room until he depends on me, learns to love me. I can't get angry with him, I just have to be patient with him." 

I hear him get out and walk into the kitchen. His curious eyes land on my form, "Hey, when are we going back? I want to go to my house." I jerk my hand off of the knife, moving the splintered cutting board out of sight, i smile and turn to face him, "Haru, I was wondering if you'd like to stay here with me for a little while longer?" He gives me a strange look and tilts his head, "Why would we do that mako? I'm sure you want to see your siblings right?" I shrug and walk towards him, "They'll be fine without me for a few days. I'll drop in from time to time just to check up on them." His eyes are confused as he watches me, "Hey mako? I don't remember coming here...or putting on these clothes...or how I got these blisters..." I brush the hair away from his pretty face, smiling gently, "I told you. I brought you here because Rin was being troublesome." He looks at me with that expression, with the look he used to give me before all this happened.

Safe place...

"Yeah...but what did he do? Did he do this to my feet?" He lifts one up, showing me the inflamed blisters. I sigh, hating that look. I want him to look at me with love, with attraction, "No, Haru. The walk here did that. I'm sorry. Here, let me bandage those so they can heal." His eyes stay trained on my face,"Well then what did he do? I can't imagine it's that bad to make us stay here. Let's just go back to my home." He turns around and starts looking for any belongings, "That way you can see your siblings and we can sort this out." 

I grab his hand gently, "Haru, please. Let's just stay here, okay? I promise I'll make sure everything is all right." He turns slowly to look up at me again, "Makoto, what happened? Why don't you want me to leave? Is rin okay? Did something happen with you two?" I pull him gently into my body, my arm snaking around that pretty waist, "Haru... Can I tell you something?" He doesnt seem to react to my arm, responding seamlessly, "Sure? Did something happen with rin?" I look into his eyes and sigh, "Haru... I've done something terrible for a very good reason." His eyes, oh those beautifully expressive eyes fill with confusion, "Mako, what do you mean?" I gently caress his side with my hand, "I've threatened Rin, because I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> I have run into a slight problem, this is based off of an RP which i was having, so i could regularly update it and the person who i was RPing with would beta it for me.   
> Said person has not replied in a few weeks, i have about 10 more chapters which i need to edit, each chapter takes about an hour an a half depending on the length.  
> Long story short, the updates may be slower, and i need a new beta. If you are interested then please leave a comment below.

Previously

He quickly removes any part of his i could touch out of reach, "I-I..." My eyes darken and i watch him, "It's a simple question, Haru. Are you afraid of me?"

\--------------------------

Haru's POV

I look down at makoto, withdrawing back onto the bed and hissing as my wounded feet touch the duvet, "S-sometimes..." 

He sighs, looking up at me, "I guess it can't be helped. I did steal you away, but it's the only way to keep you safe. I want you to love me, Haru. I want you to be mine, and I want to be your everything. I'd rather it be with love, but if I have to use fear, I will. Am I understood?" I gulp, biting my bottom lip, "Y-you said we could t-talk boundaries...S-so i dont w-want you to t-touch me..."

He reaches out to touch me, then freezes. He pulls back and nods, "I'll only touch you when I feel it's absolutely necessary. Is that fair?" I shake my head, moving to the back of the bed, "W-what counts as necessary?" He smile softly at me, "If someone is harming you and I need to pull you away, if you ever hurt yourself and need help, grabbing you if you start to go the wrong way or to get your attention. Things like that." I gulp, looking down, "A-and if I don't e-eat? O-or if I refuse to t-talk?" I put the ice on my foot, whimpering, "I-if I am aroused? I-if I play w-with myself?" 

He looks at me, concerned, "Well, I hope you'd never stop eating. I'd have to make you so you stay healthy. I... I guess you don't have to talk to me... And I won't touch you sexually unless you ask me to... But, Haru, please understand that I won't think of these things when I'm angry. When I'm angry, I'm going to do whatever I see is necessary. Is that fair?" I gulp, closing in on myself, "A-angry? W-will you h-hit me? T-touch me? W-what will you d-do when you're a-angry?" My voice shakes as i speak. 

He looks at me, trying to shrink himself down, trying to make him seem less threatening, "No! No. I won't hit you. I won't touch you. I don't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you. You are the most important thing to me, Haruka. I will protect you and keep you safe. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I want you to love me like I love you!" I look up at him, my eyes are wide, tear filled and scared. My breathing is laboured as i try and hold back tears, "I-I d-don't w-want your t-t-touch...a-and if I-I call out s-someone else's n-name if I p-play with myself? W-what then?" 

His eyes widen, looking at me with hurt on his face, "You won't like the answer to that. But... You don't want my touch? Ever?" I shake my head, curling up tighter, " I dont want it!" I use my words recklessly, scared and vulnerable, "I-if I s-stripped now! A-and used a t-toy on m-my hole, a-and moaned out r-rins name, w-would you h-hit me?" 

His eyes go hard as i say that, "I already told you I wouldn't hit you. I don't want to hurt you. I stand up, using my height to tower over you Do you really think I'm that much of a monster? That I would recklessly hurt you? Do you want me to be the monster you so want me to be? So you have a reason to hate me? Because I'm still your best friend even if I'm not your lover, and I have never done anything to hurt you before!"

I whine, curling in on myself, "Y-you d-didn't answer..." I start crying, face hidden behind trembling knees, my feet bleed onto the covers beneath me as I cry, my body gently rocking with silent sobs. I tighten my arms around my shaking legs, hiding my face behind then more, scared. My mind is broken, scrambled and terrified as it alters everything to do with him. 

He puts a blanket on my shoulders and i flinch, sobbing. He steps back, "I-I'm sorry...i am sorry..." He leaves the room, closing the doors. 

I cry harder, sobbing, hurting, alone. I imagine someone, anyone coming in, holding me, kissing me. Making me feel better and giving me a hot meal, dressing my feet in bandages and taking me into their arms, soothing me until I am calm, drying and kissing away tears. Feeding me and bathing me, playing with me and taking me home. My breathing is ragged as I cry, feeling dirty, horny, hungry and scared.

Makoto's POV

I wait until the evening before I bring up a tray of food food my beautiful haru, maybe i pushed him too far. I have his favourite, mackerel, rice, and steamed vegetables, and a mug of hot tea to warm him up. I set it on the table beside the bed, dropping my voice to a low whisper, trying my hardest not to scare him any more, "I... I brought you food, and something to warm you up. I'll... take you home tomorrow, if that's what you want. Just let me clean you up and take care of you before then. Then I'll leave you alone for a while, okay? I'll do whatever you like. Just... just please don't hate me. I really do love you, Haru. Please, let me just... Let me take care of you the way I like just this once." I'm looking at him, a tiredness in my body, a tenseness in my shoulders. I am afraid to even look at him in a way he doesn't like, I keep my face very neutral, turned a bit away so I'm not looking at you straight at him.

He looks up at me, tear tracks staining his pretty face. He starts sobbing again and crawls towards me, hiccuping from the sobs, "M-mako...M-m-makotooooo..." He whines, opening his arms and reaching for me.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

He removes his hand from my grip, continuing to walk. I look at him, slightly hurt, "Dont you want to hold my hand haru?"

\----------------------------

Haru's POV

I gulp, keeping my eyes on the ground, "N-no..." I continue walking, fear spikes in me at what he might do, but i keep going. "Well...I guess we dont have to hold hands, we can talk about your boundaries when we get home okay?" His hand caresses my cheek, his smile radiant.

I shiver and flinch, "Y-you like t-touching me dont y-you m-makoto?" He chuckles, "Of course i do, i love you haru." His smile is familiar, so is his attitude, i look away from him, trying not to think about when he was my one and only, my best friend. 

Pain sparks in my feet, "O-okay...C-can we g-go back to the h-house now? M-my feet hurt..." I feel the pressure on the fat blisters on my feet from the walk here without shoes, knowing that they're going to pop very soon. Makoto's concerned voice enters my ears, "Of course haru, do you want me to carry you?" He looks forward and so do i, trying to gage the distance, "No...i will be fine..." I bite my lip, the pain getting worse. 

He keeps looking at me before finally stopping and picking me up, putting me on his back before he continues on. I gulp, whining as my legs are forced open, my member pressing up against his back, "M-makoto! P-put me down!" He smiles and looks back at me, "Because I won't let you be hurt, Haru. Please just bear with it. We're almost there. I'll take care of you then." I look away, a blush rising to my cheeks, "i-im fine makoto, w-we're almost a-at the house..." He shakes his head, "No way haru." I hit his back gently, "W-why? I wanna walk..."

He keeps going, "I know what's best for you, Haru. And I won't let you be in pain if I can help it." We go through the forest blocking the beach house. I whine, getting stiff on his back, uncomfortable as my cock rubs against him. He steps onto the porch and unlocks the door, setting me down, "There you go haru." 

I hiss at the liquid filled blisters pop under my weight, jumping and screaming. Makoto quickly pulls me into his arms, lifting me as the liquid leaks out of the reopened wounds. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He runs to a bedroom, i refuse to think of it as mine, and places me on the bed. I breathe in deep breaths, trying to make it stop.

"I'll go get you ice, okay? You stay here." He runs out and then back in a few seconds later with an icepack wrapped in a towel, "Here baby, take this, do you want me to bandage it for you?" I shake my head and open my hand for the pack. 

Makoto's POV

I hand my poor haru the ice pack, worrying my lip, this was my fault, you're hurt because of me. He lifts a foot up delicately, letting the other dangle over the bed. "Please let me get you the bandages." my hands are hovering, not sure if I can touch him, or if he even wants me to, "I'm so sorry, Haru. Do you want me to do anything for you?" 

He shakes his stubborn little head, icing a foot as he sucks on a lip. I leave and get a wet cloth, bringing it to him and getting down on my knees, gently taking an injured foot in my hands, holding it like it's glass and precious as i gently clean it, my face blank. "I'm sorry, haru. I promise i will take much better care of you." He tenses, "M-makoto?" His voice shakes as he speaks.

"Yes?" I keep cleaning, treating him like royalty, just like he is supposed to be treated. "C-can you g-get my case?" I nod and get up, grabbing the case and bringing it to him, them going back to his feet. He gasps, trying to stop me and remove them from my grasp. I look up at him, scared he will never let me touch him again, "I'm sorry, did i upset you?" He gulps and shakes his head, "T-they're just feet makoto...." I take one back in my hands, rubbing it softly, "I caused this, so i am going to be the one to take care of you." He tenses again, "T-they're not special makoto..." 

I sigh, looking up at him, "You're special, and i will treat you as such." I carefully release it, "Are you afraid of me, Haru? Do I scare you?" He quickly removes any part of his i could touch out of reach, "I-I..." My eyes darken and i watch him, "It's a simple question, Haru. Are you afraid of me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously

His eyes, oh those beautifully expressive eyes fill with confusion, "Mako, what do you mean?" I gently caress his side with my hand, "I've threatened Rin, because I love you."

\----------------

Haru's POV

I look up at makoto, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion as i tilt my head innocently, "What are you talking about Mako?" He smiles softly, "I'm saying that I love you, Haru, as more than just a best friend, and I've done a few things because I love you more than anything." I gulp, "Y-you love me? o-oh...w-well mako...im sorry...b-but i don't l-love you..." He sighs and pulls me closer, into a warm embrace, "Yeah, I kinda knew that already. But can't you learn to love me?" I start to feel claustrophobic, not used to this much contact or comfortable with it. "L-learn? That isn't how l-love works mako...let me g-go..." I try and push away from him but his arms tighten like bands of steel, he just pulls me closer into his chest, "I don't want to scare you, Haru, but please, will you at least tell me why you don't love me?" I squirm and struggle in his tight grasp, "B-because you're m-my friend....l-let me go m-mako....i-i don't like this..." He releases me, but slides his hands down my arm, "But can't you love me more? I'll provide for you and love you and protect you." I look up at him, nervous, "C-cant you just...just like someone else?" He smiles sweetly, "I love you more than anything, and I would do anything to have you." I look away from him, "A-anything? J-just stop...g-get someone who isn't your b-best friend...please..." 

"But don't you see? I'm your best friend because I love you. I didn't want anyone else to have you, anyone else to have your attention. I had you and you were mine. And now... Now you aren't staying mine, I'm losing you, I'm losing you to Rin!" His grip tightens around my wrist and i whimper, his pleasant smile morphing into something more sinister and insane, "Don't you understand? I'm protecting you from the heartbreak later! Rin will break your heart! Only I can love you enough, only I can provide for you!" His smile breaks and it's all anger and insanity, "And I won't lose you to anyone, do you understand? Least of all Rin, who's already hurt you and took up your thoughts for years! You are mine! And I will take out anyone who threatens to take you from me!" 

I try to pull out of his grip, scared. My vision swims and i sway for a moment, my memories coming back with a flourish. I fight back tears as i look up at him, my lip trembling, "Y-y-yours? W-what if...i-if i dont w-wanna be y-yours?" Hot tears stream down my cheeks. 

He cooed and wiped my tears away, thumb pads wiping across my cheeks, "Don't cry, my love. I hate it when you cry." He smiles softly, the mask coming back up as he kisses my cheek, "And don't worry, I'm not mad at you. You're just in a rebellious stage, you're confused. I'll take care of you until this passes, it's okay." I cry harder, flinching from his touch. I dont look at him, i struggle to take my arms from his grip, "R-rebellious? C-confused? I-I'm not a p-pet!" He gasps and pulls me forward, "Of course you're not a pet! You're the one I love, the one I will do anything for. I even threatened Rin for you! So he would stay away from you, and you wouldn't think that you loved him anymore. You'd realize that you like me!" 

I start to sob, my shoulders shaking, "L-let go makoto...p-please..." I pull my arm again, hiccuping, "I-I'm leaving..." He looks hurt, letting go and stepping back, stumbling for a second, "L-leaving? But why? I've done nothing but be good for you! Why would you leave me?!" I look at him with big, red rimmed, watery blue eyes, "Y-you scare me...I d-don't like it..." I try and soothe myself but it doesn't work, my head pounds and throbs and I sit down with a quick, sharp intake of breath. I start shaking as i sob, i cant calm myself, i bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forth. I've never had to calm myself, because he's always done it for me. 

He gasps and runs to me as i fall onto the sofa, he pulls me close and puts my face into his neck, rubbing my back in soothing circles, "Shh, Haru. Shh, I have you. You're going to be fine. Just breathe for me." I hiccup and do as he says, tired and limp in his hold. I cling to his shirt, it being the only thing keeping me grounded. My tears come to a stop and my breathing evens out. I slowly look up at his face in shock. 

He just smiles, "There you go my darling Haru. All better now?" I scrunch tufts of shirt in my hand, "I-I'm tired..." I lean into his touch, nuzzling his collar bone from my position, "C-can you sleep with me? I-I'm so t-tired..." 

He smiles, kissing my head, "I know, Haru. I know. Can I take you to your bed and tuck you in? Or you can sleep in my bed with me?" I place his hands on my waist, my only thought is that you can give the affection that my body is yearning for "I wanna sleep with you mako..." I smile dopily into his neck, "I'm horny mako...I'm horny and I'm tired..." 

He smiles and picks me up like a princess, kissing my forehead, "Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of everything you need me to." I press into his touch, starting to try and take off his shirt, "Mmm...thank you mako...nnn..." Something clicks in my brain, now associating him with my needs, "I know darling, I know. I'm going to take such good care of you." He takes me to my room with a smile, placing me on my bed. He takes of his shirt, letting my hands wander over his chest and abs.

I giggle, delighted. I smile like a child, running my hands over his chest. I sit up, getting off the bed, my knees buckle and i realise what a bad idea that was. I look up at him, nuzzling his crotch, "Nnn...daddy~"


	11. Chapter 11

MAKOTO'S POV  
I look down at my beautiful Haru, running my fingers through his hair and holding it away from his pretty face. I keep my expression gentle and soft, "Are you horny, my love? Do you want me to play with you? Will you play with me first?" I speak in a soothing tone, licking my lips slowly. He whines needily, pressing into my touch, "I need m-mako....I need you....y-you make me feel good, s-safe mako...I-I want you..." I smile, looking down at my needy little haru. Seeing him like this, so vilnerable and clingy, it makes my blood hot and works me into a frenzy.  
This haru, he needs me and accepts my love, he /begs/ for it.  
"A present? For me? Mako you're so kind..." He reaches, unzipping my trousers and pulling them down. The buldge in my underwear stands out and he stares at it dumbly, "Is that for me mako?" I nod, licking my lips as i watch him, "Just for you, Haru. You can have it any way you like." I pet his head lovingly as he sits on his knees in front of me, making sure he felt comfortable. I sigh inwardly at the consequences that would happen if i scare him again. I snap to attention as he speaks, "Any way I want? What does that mean mako?" He giggles a little, leaning into my petting. Enjoyment clearly showing on his face as he holds my thick member in his hand, looking at it with facination.  
My eyes soften as i pet his soft hair, "I'll show you. How about you lick it? Just like a lollipop. But you have to be gentle with it, okay?" He nods, leaning forward, bypassing the tip to go straight to the base. He licks it gently and my breath catches. He barely touces me, eyes locked onto the trail of dark green curls at my base. His fingers graze along it, threading through the coarse hair impossibly softly. My thighs and stomach tense in anticipation of the pleasure practically promised by those touches, "There you go, my love. You can look and lick and touch and suck all you like, okay? And i'll make you feel good as a reward. I'll help you with that horniness you feel."  
He whines, dragging his lips back up to my head, licking the slit before enveloping my mushroom tip in the soft, wet velvety hotness of his mouth, "Nnnmmm" I inhale shakily, releasing it slowly. I watch him suck and lick my tip clumsily, keeping the hand on his hair steady and loving, "There you go. You're doing so good." He moans, clearly enjoying himself under my gaze, "O-oh mako...I like this..." He mouths along the sides, licking gently and teasing my all over. He reaches my base and travels downward, arriving at my sac which he promptly licks and kisses over.  
I moan, panting out the words, "I know you do, Haru. I like this too." I suck in a harsh breath as he takes one side into his mouth, lapping wetly at the small appendage. "Why don't you see how far down your throat you can fit it?" I look down at him, imagining him slicking my member up wetly, and allowing me access to his darling hole. I want to play with him while he's like this, i realise. I want to see him beg, practically break under my touch, so i can put him back together.  
He looks up, letting go of my sac. A small string of saliva connects them and my cock twitches, "Okay daddy." He moves back to suck on my tip, bobbing his head downwards and taking more of my engorged length into his wet mouth. I groan, hand fisting in his silky hair as my hips thrust forward. I look down, stilling myself and rubbing soothingly at the spot that i pulled, urging you to continue, "Sorry, Haru. You make me feel so good. I couldn't stop myself. I'm surprised that you called me Daddy, but it's not unwelcome, because you can call me whatever you want to call me."  
I feel my tip his the back of his throat, and then gag and pull off. He looks up at me, eyes watering a little, "I-I'm sorry m-mako...I c-cant go v-very far..." His eyes travel downward, resting on his lap as he leans forward to lick my tip. He lathers enthuseasic attention onto it, "A-and about t-the name...I uh...I didn't mean t-to..." I chuckle softly, reaching my hands down to lift him onto the bed, my tip leaking a little. I press on his chest to lay him down, i straddle his hips, my hands on either side of his head. I trap him beneath me, smiling, "It's fine, Haru. I don't mind. We'll go at your pace, okay? And you can call me Daddy if that's what you like."  
He looks away from my unwavering gaze, flushing pink, "M-mako..." He bites down, chewing on his pink lip as his eyes drift back to my own, "I didn't finish playing..." I lean down, kissing his forehead gently and the pulling back, "That's okay, there will be plenty of time to play later. You can finish playing with your present then." He looks up at me as i lean back, "Why c-can't i play now m-mako? I mean...i-it's mine right?" His hands rest against my chest, pawing at it needily. I smile at his antics, "Do you want to finish playing right now, Haru? Are you sure you don't want to move on to what else I have to satisfy you?" I drop my hips to his, pressing our arousals together.  
He moans, whining and throwing his head back, "W-well-ah~!" I feel the shift in his hips, away from my movements. I lean down, kissing his neck and pulling him back. I suck gently, licking up and down it. I mark it in the centre, knowing he'll see the mark if you go back to being scared of me. I lift my hips a little, taking away some of the friction. He moans loudly, looking up at me, "Mako~ A-are you sure y-you dont want release?" I smile, nodding down at him, "I do want release, but I want yours more. I want you to rely on me for your pleasure. I want you to see me when you pleasure yourself. I have other ways to have my release."  
I watch him fall back into the habit of biting his lip and growl internally, thats meant to be my teeth on his lip. "R-rely on you? B-but i can take care of it m-myself mako..." I smile, quickly formulating a plan and making my voice take on a soft, purring tone, "No haru, you can't. Only I can take care of you, remember? Only I can give you enough pleasure for release." I speak pursuasively, appealing to this new, needy side of haru. The more he looks into my eyes, the more understanding and accepance appears in them. "Really...B-but I have toys that m-make me feel really g-good..."  
I lick my lips at this new information, images of Haru with vibrators and beads in his ass filling my head. I nod, looking down into his eyes reassuringly, "And those will give you a lot of pleasure, but only I can truly satisfy you, remember?" He nods back at me, I can see the way his vulnerable and eaily conditioned mind shifts to my will, "R-remember...So...s-so only my pleasure matters mako?" I smile down at him, impressed at how well he is taking this in, "Yes, Haru. Only your pleasure matters, and only I can truly give it to you. You're happy with me, and I take care of you. I love you." I smile softly, my mind spinning with ways to attach him to me, so he will never want to leave, that he'd never try to escape from me, even when he goes back to being afraid.  
He nods once more, slowly. I watch his mind work through the information slowly, complacently. He opens his mouth, going to say something, before he seemingly forgets it. I nod encouragly, kissing his nose. I lean back and he opens his mouth again, the words making it out this time, "S-so....only mako can please me? N-not even me?" I shake my head, "Only me, my love. You only need me. Anything you could ever want, only I can give to you. Everything I do, I do because I love you." I lean down and kiss him, keeping the kiss soft and pleasant, I dont want to be rough just yet.  
He nods, accepting the new information as fact, he kisses back like a good boy before breaking it gently, "D-daddy~" A pink lip disappears into his mouth, one of his hands reaches into his trunks, pulling out the small, illusive silver key. He holds it up, hamding it to me, "The um...it goes i-in the case..."

HARU'S POV

He smiles and takes the key from my shaking hand and reaching over to get the small, compact case. I feel the duvet indent as the case is layed down and blush, thinking of the splayed out collection of the lube, vibrator and small plug. The main focal point being the bright blue lace collar. I look away as i hear it click open and a small hum as makoto looks over the content. "Do you use these things on yourself, Haru? Do you collar yourself?" I gulp, shifting my eyes as i reply, "Y-yes...But i-its not fufilling..." I look up for a moment, meeting his curious green eyes, "Only mako's t-touch is fufilling, right?" He removes the blue collar, a smile blooming on his face as he looks it over, finally looking down at me, "That's right, my love. Only I can give you enough pleasure to fulfill you. Why did you collar yourself, my love?" He leans over me, brushing the lace of it lightly against my neck. I whimper slightly, pressing up into the soft touch. "W-well...i like how it feels...i-i have more at my home b-but this is my travel case, it has my favourites..." He fingers nimbly undo the ribbons holding it together, "These are your favorites?" He opens the collar out, looking down at me, "Do you want me to put it on you, Haru?" I sit up, an uneasy feeling settling in my gut now that my toys are out, exposed to those greedy eyes, "I-I...you dont have to..." He leans down and i flush, my eyes widening as he kisses my cheek, "Its okay, Haru. I want to. Just relax." I smile a little, "Y-you...you want to? You don't think it's weird?" My eyes get a light sparkle and i look over hopefully. "It's not weird at all, my love." He gently sets the collar around my neck, tying a bow so it sits nice and snug against my neck, "There you go. You're so beautiful, Haru." My cheeks flush again and i reach up to trace the patterns of lace along my neck, "I...Thank you d-daddy..." I gulp, getting a little more nervous as i lean forward, uncertainty creeping into my voice, "N-now...let me give y-you release..." I lick my lips, wetting them as i lean forward, heading for his crotch, watching the hard length twitch lightly as i hide my rosy face.

MAKOTO'S POV

The flush that covers haru’s body is so pretty, turning his body a pretty pink, right up to his ass. It makes him even more beautiful, that creamy skin so much more tantalizing when rosy. But that uncertain tone, I didn’t like that.   
I lick my lips at i look down at the beautiful creature before me, I never want him to be uncertain with me, because i am the only thing he needs to be certain of. Anything i will ever say or do will be for him. For his safety and his protection from others.   
I love him.   
And he loves me.  
I know that he does.  
It was just all that confusion with rin clouding his pretty head.

My eyes darken, dulling. The image of him in front of me splits, my hands gently running through his soft raven hair, those rosy, perfect lips wrapped around my hard flesh as his sinful tongue licks at my arousal. I begin to let my anger fester, because rin was the root of all our problems, he left my darling baby when he was young, taking up his precious thoughts, torturing him with his presence, and it took so long for him to heal, for me to heal him. It took so long to make him feel better after that, and now he’s back, and he’s taking up those thoughts again, those thoughts that should be about me. 

He has to go. We have to get him out of the picture.

Permanently.


End file.
